


Compliments To The Chef

by Raventhegreat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cooking, Dating, Fluff, M/M, NYC, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raventhegreat/pseuds/Raventhegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is one of NYC's top food critics. He should be in a 5 star restaurant downtown. But of course his hair brained<br/>editor Hange forced him into reviewing a dingy little Italian diner that no one's ever heard of. Surprisingly, the food isn't actually that shitty and when he asks to meet the chef, he meets a quirky, charming, and almost ridiculously attractive man named Eren. <br/>Flirting ensues, but will it work out between the chef and the critic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is a cook like you doing in a restraunt like this

Levi impatiently tapped his ballpoint pen against the table. He was leaning back in his chair in a small, dingy Italian restaurant. The lights where  
flickering and the tablecloths were full of nasty looking stains. The whole place had a faint old lady smell to it. The cashier lady looked mean and  
depressed and was fiddling with her nametag that said "HI, I'M ANNIE!" in black sharpie. If only she had as much enthusiasm as her nametag  
did. Honestly, Levi thought they hadn't had a customer in the last three weeks. This was the last time he would let his hair brained editor Hange  
send him to one these kinds of restaurants. He was one of NYC's top professional food critics for fucks sake! He should be in a classy five star  
restaurant down town not this shitty diner. But Hange had kept going on and on and on about their eggplant parmesan and had forced him into  
going. He mused about firing Hange for nonstop talking and hair brained schemes when he got back. 

A small blonde boy approached his table and squeaked out "Hello my name's Armin and I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I help you?" Levi could  
have sworn she saw the girl at the cash register roll her eyes. "Yeah. I'll have the eggplant parmesan." said Levi, displeasure apparent in his tone.  
"A-anything else?" Armin stuttered. Levi looked him dead in the eye. "No." said Levi. The blonde paled and stammered out an "Alright sir," before  
dashing back to the kitchen, order in hand. He just damn well hoped he didn't get sick from eating this stuff. It would be Hange's own damn fault  
if he did.

The service was extremely slow and it probably took half an hour for them to prepare the dish. Levi was about to stand up and leave just when  
the food arrived. His waiter set the eggplant parmesan on the table and then dashed into the kitchen, terrified by Levi's glare. He prepared his  
pen and notepad before lifting a bite of the dish to his mouth. He chewed slowly and then swallowed. His expression changed from a sneer to a  
look of surprise on his pale face. It actually wasn't to shitty. He might even go as far to call it decent. He clicked his pen and scribbled down a  
few words on his notepad in his terrible hand writing. He ate a bit more of it kept writing. They gave out tiny portions, so it didn't last for very  
long. Maybe Hange was right for once. He wondered what a chef who can cook like that is doing in a restaurant like this. He scraped his chair back  
against the tacky tile floor and stood, straightening his tie. 

"Can I help you?" The cashier said sounding about as bored as humanly possible. "Yes actually, I'd like to see the chef." Levi said. "Oh...I'll go  
get Eren." she said, scrunching up her nose. the disdain in her voice was evident. She opened the kitchen doors and shouted 

"Eren you must have messed up again a customer wants to see you."

"I'll be out in a minute Annie," a mid toned male voice answered.

The person that emerged from the kitchen was younger than he had expected, Levi noted. And......damn he was attractive. He had short brown  
hair that stuck up in places, huge green eyes that took up his face, and tanned skin. He was a few inches taller than Levi and was fairly muscular.  
He was wearing a cheesy apron that said Kiss The Cook! in bright red letters. Levi wouldn't really mind kissing this cook, he thought to himself.

"So you must be Eren," Levi said, trying to stop thinking about the kids physical appearance.

"That's me! Can I help you Mister.....?" said Eren.

"Levi. Just call me Levi. I wanted to say that I'm a food critic, and your eggplant parmesan isn't to shitty. So would you mind if I put my  
review of it in my magazine?" Levi said.

"Oh no, not at all! That would be great actually we've never gotten a write up before." Said Eren.

"I can see why." Levi muttered. hoping no one heard him.

"So, What's a cook like you doing in a restaurant like this?" Levi asked. "What do you mean, a restaurant like this" Eren said, his voice hardening.  
Fuck. That's not what Levi meant to happen. "No no, I didn't mean it like that, it's just I've never heard of this restaurant before my editor told  
me. It seems like if some one can cook like you can they deserve more publicity." Levi said hurredly. "Oh...I dunno, it's just the family business.  
Nothing to special." Eren said. Levi breathed a sigh of relief. They had both seem to have run out of things to say. "Well......I better get back to  
the kitchen." Eren said. Shit. Levi wasn't going to let this one get away. "Wait, Eren!" Levi said just as the younger boy had turned his back.

"Here's my number." Said Levi, handing Eren his number on a crumpled up piece of paper.

"Call me." said Levi.

"A-Alright" Eren said taking the piece of paper from his hand.

"Do you mean call you for business or......."

"What the hell do you think?" Levi said. Without that much malice in his voice.

Before turning to the door and leaving he turned around and cast a flirtatious wink at Eren. "My compliments to the chef," said Levi.  
Witch caused a blush from Eren as he stood there with his mouth hanging open like some sort of fish. Maybe he wouldn't fire Hange after all.


	2. Ring The Goddamn Doorbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates don't always go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH LATER THAT THE OLD FANFIC AUTHOR DIED AND THEY HAD TO HIRE A NEW ONE
> 
> I'm SO sorry I pretty much neglected this fic for a while and then wrote this chapter all of a sudden I'll try to upload more often I swear

Levi hated to admit it, but he had been staring at his phone for two days now, just willing Eren to call. Why did he care so much anyway?   
He let out a disappointed sigh and pushed back from his desk, the wheels on his chair whirring across the office's tile floor. 

"Is that frustration I hear?" Hanji asked, Poking her head around the door Levi thought he had closed.

"Mind your own business, shit glasses." Levi said, his expression transforming into a scowl. 

"Aww, don't be like that! You can tell me." Hanji said while fake pouting.

"Ooooooh you have a CRUSH don't you? I bet you do! Who is it who is it who is it?" Hanji squealed, sticking her face obnoxiously close to Levi's.

"Get the hell out of my face I'm trying to get some work done." Levi grumbled, shooting Hanji a glare.

 

It was surprisingly hard to glare at someone so close to your face. Hanji had gotten used to his dirty looks and bad attitude by now, and   
just bounced out of the room cackling like someone who had recently escaped from the loony bin. Honestly Levi wouldn't have been surprised if  
she had. Hanji was one of the best editors you could ask for, But with her personality and constant enthusiasm she was almost impossible to   
work with. 

Levi had had about five coffees today, trying to keep his eyes from permanently closing. And all of those coffees had decided to take effect  
on his bladder just then. His hand was right on the bathroom door handle when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. Eren! What if it was   
Eren? Levi thought, still not answering his phone. Levi took a deep breath and whipped his phone out of his pocket. "Hello? This is Levi Rivaille   
may I help you?" There was about fifteen seconds of silence. 

"Hello?" Levi asked.

"O-oh. This is Eren, from the restaurant.....You gave me your number?" Eren said, almost making it sound like a question.

"Oh hello Eren! I ah.......I was wondering if you were free this Friday night?" Levi said, trying to keep his voice level.

"Of course, I never do anything on Friday nights. Why do you ask?" 

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go to that new Cinema on Kingstreet with me?" 

"Like, on a date?" Eren asked.

"Yes a date, dipshit. What'd you think?" Levi said, a bit exasperated. this kid was slower then he thought.

"Alright!" Eren said. 

"How about we meet at 8:30? I'll drive by and pick you up at your apartment." 

"Isn't that theatre really expensive though?" Eren asked.

"Eren did you ask me out on a date?" 

"Well, no-" 

"Then stop worrying about it. I'm paying. What's your adress?" Levi said, cutting the younger man off abruptly.

"1546 Magnolia Avenue" Eren said.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then. Be ready when I get there."

Levi ended the call and dropped his phone back in his pocket. He could feel the corners of his mouth cracking into a smile. That almost never   
happened. Why was he so excited? It was just a movie date. He'd been on movie dates before, this one shouldn't be any different. If he kept up   
at this rate he might actually start acting like his eccentric editor. God forbid that ever happened.

 

***************************************************************************************************************************

 

After Levi had gotten home from work at about 7:30, he had just enough time to change out of his office clothes and into  
his normal attire. Grey skinny jeans and a My Chemical Romance T-shirt under a light blue cashmere sweater. Yes, he was that   
gay man who wore sweaters. 

Having no sense of direction whatsoever, he almost got lost finding Eren's house and arrived at in front of his apartment  
10 minutes late. He rushed out of his car and up to Erens front door where he froze. His heart felt like it had crawled its way into  
his throat. He stared at the doorbell, trying to make himself ring it. Why was he so nervous about this all of a sudden? Him, the   
insensitive asshole was worried about some dumbass doorbell. Levi shook his head and swallowed. 

Practically five seconds after he rung the doorbell, Eren burst through the front door, tooth brush in his mouth and still in his   
pyjamas. In. His. Pyjamas. "Levi I'm SO sorry about this I took a nap and slept longer then I thought oh my god this is so embarassing"  
Eren garbled while still brushing his teeth. There was a pause for a few seconds, and then Levi doubled over laughing, clutching his sides.   
"Eren I spent half and hour picking clothes to wear, I spent five minutes completely TERRIFIED at the doorbell, trying to bring up the   
courage to ring it, and then you answer the door in your pyjamas. IN YOUR PYJAMAS" Levi laughed uncontrolably for a bit longer before   
pausing to wipe his eyes. 

"So...you don't think I'm a total dumbass?" Eren asked.

"Well yeah, I do think you're a total dumbass, but that's the point!" 

"Now go get dressed and we can proceed with our date" Levi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how Levi has great music taste

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first try at writing ereri so if you could tell me what you think I'd really appreciate it.  
> Thank you!


End file.
